Captivated
by AiryAquarius
Summary: Tala has been pining for Bryan for a loong time, but Bryan has no clue about it. When Kai comes home hurt one day, things change. Fluffy. Tala X Bryan, one shot, complete.


**Hey! Another Tala x Bryan pairing! I just love them to bits, don't you? And I thank everyone for reading my ficcies! Love you all! **

**Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade, or any of the characters associated with it.**

**Warning- Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Oh, there's fluff too. Lotsa fluff! That's what you get from a fluff maniac like me!**

_**Captivated**_

Kai turned around, his senses on high alert, keenly searching for anyone who might have been following him. He really didn't like the part of town they were staying in now. It was alright when it was daytime, but after night fell, it wasn't very safe to stay outside. The street lights didn't work most of the time, and the area was plunged in an aura of unease.

He could hear footsteps just a few meters away from him, and a voice spoke. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here..."

The hazy outlines of around four men appeared behind the man who had just spoken.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Kai stood on the middle of the deserted alley, taking stock of his injuries. His favorite shirt was soaked in blood and torn beyond repair, and he had a couple of deep cuts and god knew how many bruises. His cheek was a little swollen as well. He hoped no one would be up when he made it home. He didn't want to think about what would happen if Tala were to see him like this.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!"

"Tala, please, just calm down-"

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN YOU COME HOME LOOKING LIKE SOMEONE BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU?"

"Actually, I beat the crap out of them, these were just a few stray blows…"

"Them? How many were there?"

"Ah, around 5, I guess?"

"FIVE? FIVE! Now do you see why I don't want you to go out alone? Can you imagine what would have happened to you if they had chloroform, or something? Why do you always have to be so damn reckless, you IDIOT?"

"I'm sorry, Tal. Please stop shouting."

To Kai's vast disappointment, Tala opened the door before he could even touch the doorknob, and by the looks of him, he had just been about to go and search for him. When he saw Kai standing there, bloody, torn clothes and all, he just flipped.

His "WHAT THE HELL?" had brought the house down, and Bryan, Spencer and Ian had made it to the living room in record time, to be confronted by a hysterical Tala, screaming his head off at Kai, totally oblivious to the fact that he needed to be cleaned up. They were now giving him pitying looks, and poor Kai was inwardly squirming in pain. But they were not prepared to face Tala when he was so worked up.

Tala was still yelling at Kai, when Ian finally decided to put an end to all the drama. His ears were beginning to ring, and he did not like it when he was so rashly woken up from his nice dream.

"Uh, captain?"

"What!" the redhead looked ready to rip his head off his shoulders. Ian sweat dropped.

"Kai needs first aid, so I think you should let him go for now. And please stop screaming."

The temperature in the room hit below freezing, and there was an absolute, eerie silence. Ian began to wonder if he could save himself if he started running now. Tala was glaring daggers at him, and he belatedly wished he had kept his mouth shut.

"Fine." And to everyone's surprise and relief, he turned on his heel and stomped out of the room without as much as a backward glance.

Spencer spoke up. "Bryan, get Kai upstairs and fix him up. I'll go try to pacify Tala."

"I'm going back to sleep now," Ian stifled a wide yawn "g'night."

"Thanks a lot, Ian." Kai said, genuinely grateful. "I owe you one."

"No problem." Ian smiled and made his way to his room. Spencer went after the fuming redhead.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

"Looks like they got you good." Bryan applied the ointment onto Kai's wounds, ignoring his hisses and grunts of pain.

"They did not." Kai huffed indignantly, despite his pain.

"So what really happened?" Bryan asked, never taking his eyes off his task.

"It's really nothing."

"You sure have a lot of wounds when nothing happened."

"Yes, yes I do."

Bryan let out a small sigh and continued cleaning the wounds in silence.

"He likes you, you know?" Kai looked at Bryan out of the corner of his eyes, feigning indifference.

"Huh?" Bryan raised his eyebrow, but didn't look at Kai.

"Tala. He really, and I mean really, really likes you. I'm surprised you didn't notice. Well, not really, since you're still the same emotionless jerk you were back when, but still."

The falcon finally looked up at him. "How do you know... he likes me? And why are you telling me this now?" Kai thought he'd heard something, saw something deep in his eyes, but this was Bryan, so he couldn't be sure.

"I always wanted to tell you this, but I never found the time until now. And well, he's always looking, more like gazing at you all the time and letting out all these pathetic sighs and he gets lost in his own head whenever you're around. He walked straight into a lamp post last week."

"Oh."

No emotion at all. Kai felt sorry for Tala. Just what did he see in Bryan anyway? But still, Tala was his best friend and so he was willing to help him out, without his knowledge, of course. He was sick of seeing Tala look like a forlorn, lovesick puppy all the time. So he said something which would for sure garner an explosive reaction if and when Tala came to know of it. "He keeps track of the number of times you smile at him."

Bryan just looked at him.

"No, seriously. If you smile at him during breakfast, it means he's gonna have an awesome day, or something like that. If you smile first, it means something good is gonna happen on that day, and if he smiles first and you respond to it with a smile of your own, it means he'll do a very good deed that will make other people like him. If he gets more than three smiles in one day, it means his good luck is on over drive and no bad thing will happen to him during the next twenty four hours. And he brags to me that he's the happiest, most blessed person in the world because you found it fit to smile at him and no one else."

Emerald eyes simply stared at Kai's red ones for quite some time.

"I swear, I'm not kidding. The reason I told you all this is that I'm bored of hearing Tala repeat how awesome you are till he falls asleep every night. I know I'm his best friend and all, but there's a limit to everything. And I know for a fact that he won't tell you anything unless you ask him about it, so please, ask him about it, and put him out of his misery. Just don't let this one sided affair go on any longer. It's what's best for him."

Bryan just nodded his head and prepared to stand, his job was complete. But before he could turn away, Kai grabbed his hand. "If you're going to refuse his feelings... Please... be gentle." He removed his grip, and the lilac haired blader left the room.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Tala was pacing the floor, frustrated and angry. Spencer had given up on making him calm down and had retired to his room around fifteen minutes ago. He couldn't blame him for the fact that he was a difficult person to put up with. He sighed.

He couldn't help it that he was overprotective by nature. His teammates teasingly called him Mother whenever he ranted about how careless they were and what not. They were his only family, and he was always worrying about them, so it was only natural that he got the title, and it was only natural that he'd been furious when his best friend came home looking like he had been put through hell. Why didn't the others understand that? Why were they always telling him to cool off and forget that it ever happened?

He stopped, ran his hand through his hair, and continued pacing. He wondered if he should go check on how Kai was doing. If he went quickly, maybe Bryan would still be there, maybe he'd smile at him again, and then his smile count would amount to six, the most number of smiles he'd ever gotten.

Tala stopped again, and rubbed his face with his hands. Ah, Bryan, the topic that could obliterate any other train of thought no matter how pressing it was. How he loved to think of the green eyed falcon! He hugged himself and sighed, he would never be interested in someone like him. He resumed his pacing, thinking back to the first time he'd smiled at him, all thoughts of an injured friend forgotten.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

It all started when they were still in the abbey. One day he'd tripped and fallen, cutting the side of his forehead on a rock. He was bleeding, and the people who were around didn't bother to help him. Sympathy, pity, and feelings around those lines weren't appreciated there. He blushed furiously when a couple of the kids laughed at him. Suddenly, the kids stopped and scampered off, and he was facing none other than Bryan Kuznetsov, one of the most feared bladers (read bullies). He was only ten, and even the adults did not try to argue with him.

Tala was scared.

He had never spoken to Bryan before but he'd heard about how strong he was and how he was a rare success in the abbey's program, having no human feelings, or 'weaknesses' as the trainers called them. He thought he was going to hit him, and cringed in fear, never daring to take his eyes off the elder, taller, stronger boy.

But all Bryan did was reach into his pocket and pull out a handkerchief.

"This is going to hurt a bit..." and he pressed the cloth onto his bleeding forehead, stopping the flow. "You should be more careful next time. Go to the infirmary and get a band aid." he said softly, looking into Tala's baby blue eyes. And he removed the pressure and stood up, holding out a hand to the smaller redhead, who accepted it with a smile.

"Thank you." And Bryan smiled at him. It was the first time he'd seen him smile. He, Tala Ivanov, the nobody, had made Bryan Kuznetsov, the icon of strength, smile. He was ecstatic.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Bryan was putting away the first aid kit, deep in thought. So Tala was in love with him. And he didn't even have the slightest idea what to do about it. He wished he was normal like the other guys. He didn't even know what he thought about Tala. Yes, he liked him more than he liked the others, but what exactly did that mean? Was it a romantic love, or was it just platonic? He couldn't ask Tala before he sorted it out with himself.

He had always liked Tala... Ever since they were kids, he would sneak glances at the redhead just to see him smile. In his opinion, Tala's smile could put angels to shame. His smile was always sincere and sweet and it could brighten up even the gloomiest of days. He'd always tried to protect him not even knowing why he did it. He felt pleased whenever he smiled. He just liked him a lot, he guessed. For all the attempts at watching him smile, he never even knew that Tala was in love with him the entire time! He was so messed up.

He was going to talk to him now.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

"Hey, Tala."

The red started with a jump. "Bryan?" he looked at him, eyes wide. "How's Kai?"

"Kai's fine. There was nothing to worry about in the first place."

Tala let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God..."

"Tala?"

"Yeah?"

"You know nobody blames you for anything that happens to us."

"Huh?"

"You should stop torturing yourself worrying about us. You're not our captain anymore, you remember? We can take care of ourselves just fine."

Tala looked away, chewing on his cheek. Bryan was talking to him in private! Bryan was talking to him, about him! Bryan rarely ever spoke to him alone. The last time it happened, he was asking him about the phone bills.

"Uh, Tal?"

Bryan was waiting for him to reply, right. Trust him to get lost in his head thinking about how hot Bryan was when they were discussing serious things. He was so screwed. What were they talking about again? Oh yeah, him. "I know you guys are strong and all, but it's like, I feel I should watch out for you guys, 'coz you guys have always been there for me... And you guys are all I have left, so... I don't know what I'd do... if something happened to any one of you. I'm sorry if I'm hurting you guys..."

Tala looked so torn and vulnerable, Bryan felt his heart wrench.

"You don't have to apologize, Tala."

"If you say so..." Tala looked away.

There was an awkward silence. Tala felt his face heat up. He needed to think up a conversation starter, but his freaking mind was completely blank at the moment. Damn.

"Are you OK?" He heard concern in Bryan's voice.

"Huh? I- I'm fine! Why?"

"You look a little flushed..."

"I'm OK, really. A little stressed, that's all..." Damn it!

"I guess everything's all right then."

'NO IT'S NOT!' Tala wanted to scream. 'I LOVE YOU! WHEN WILL YOU EVER NOTICE ME STARING AT YOU WITH DREAMY EYES!'

Bryan was confused now. Did Tala really like him or was Kai just shitting him? 'Coz right now Tala looked a little pissed. Did he do something wrong?

"Hey Tala did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?"

Tala felt his annoyance melt away. Bryan was so cute! Tala didn't care what Kai thought about him. To him, he was the most adorable, most cutest, most awesomest person on the planet. "It's not your fault Bry. Don't bother about me."

"So, there is something wrong?" he asked, quirking his brow.

"It's nothing..."

"Please?"

"Bryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I... ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What... do you think... about me?" His heart was beating so fast he thought it would explode inside his chest.

"You're awesome."

Sigh. So like Bryan. He was always so crisp and to the point. But Bryan thought he was awesome? "Seriously?"

Bryan smirked. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

Tala blushed and looked away. "Yeah?"

Bryan held out his hand. Tala just stared at it with a blank look. Bryan waved it in front of his face and held it out again.

Tala tentatively placed his hand in Bryan's paler one – "Oof!" – to be pulled into Bryan's warm chest where he was trapped by strong arms around his waist. Not that he minded it, but...

"Ah, B- Bryan?" he stammered, his face going as red as his hair where it was buried in Bryan's shoulder.

"Do you want me to let you go?"

"I- I- I-"

"I like you a lot, Tala..."

"I- H- Huh?"

"I may not know how to express myself, but that doesn't mean I can't love anyone."

"S- So you're saying that-"

"Yes, Tala, I'm in love with you."

Tala thought he was gonna pass out from euphoria.

"Uh, Tala?" Bryan tried to pull away when he got no response, but he was stopped.

"No don't..." Tala mumbled, extricating his hands from between them and wrapping them around his shoulders, hugging him closer.

"You love me too, huh?" Bryan buried his face in Tala's hair, inhaling his scent deeply and instantly falling in love with it.

"You think?" He asked, glad that Bryan had the whole thing over with already. If it had been up to him, he would have made a big mess and ruined everything. No wonder he loved this guy.

"Tala?"

"Hmm...?" Tala snuggled deeper into Bryan's warmth.

"You smell nice..."

Tala pulled back but didn't pull away. "And I've loved you for as long as I can remember..."

The falcon gingerly cupped his cheek with one hand, leaned in, and kissed him.

Tala completely gave himself away, lost in Bryan's touch. He had been waiting for this for such a long time... it felt good to have his dreams finally come true.

Bryan kissed him softly but passionately, gently molding their mouths together, exploring Tala with his tongue. Tala was clutching onto Bryan for dear life, his legs had given away a long time back and he was totally numb to everything except the feel of Bryan's tongue in his mouth.

Finally after what seemed like a very long time, they pulled apart, albeit a bit reluctantly.

"It's getting late... don't you want to sleep?" Bryan nuzzled Tala's neck.

"Already?" Tala whined/ whispered.

A naughty glint came into Bryan's eyes. "Your room then?" he smirked.

Tala blushed and nodded, linking fingers with Bryan.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp **

They lay tangled together on the bed, breathing heavily, resting their spent bodies, too weak to do anything except to just lie on the bed basking in each others presence with contented smiles.

Bryan twirled a strand of fiery red in his fingers, admiring Tala's profile which looked peaceful and happy for the first time in a long time.

Tala turned and opened his eyes to look deep into Bryan's emerald eyes, his own azure ones subtly simmering with a thousand unspoken feelings. He took Bryan's other hand and placed it on his cheek, covered by both of his hands.

Bryan stroked his cheek gently, smiling his sincere smile.

Tala snuggled closer, and he cuddled him, tucking his flame haired lover's head under his chin and securely hugging him in place, running his hand down Tala's bare back. His skin was smooth satin.

"I am officially blessed by the heavens and the rest of my life is going to rock..." Tala mumbled into Bryan's chest.

"Huh?"

"You smiled at me ten times today..."

Bryan rolled his eyes and chuckled. "If it'll make you happy, I'll smile at you so much you won't be able to keep count."

"I'd like that..."

Bryan laughed. "Silly Tala."

Tala didn't say anything, but Bryan could feel him smile.

"Good night, Baby blue."

**!*!*!*!*! Fini !*!*!*!*!**

**This has been lying around for a long time in the hopes of getting published. I just left it 'cos I didn't know how to progress further ^^. Finally I got the urge to complete it and finished it in one day!**

**I luuuuurve fluff! I don't know why, maybe it's because I like the warm and mushy feeling I get when I read it. Ah. Silly, romantic me.**

**I'd like to thank Hell's own for the title.**

**Any ways, how was it? Reviews are eagerly welcomed and appreciated, because I LOVE them!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
